


Breakfast time

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwave is sorta taking over my life, Domestic Coldwave, Domestic Fluff, I should probably stop doing this instead of sleeping, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Takes place pre series, its coldwave, just a small little piece I wrote when I got bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Leonard tries to surprise Mick with breakfast in bed, but there's a catch...Leonard can't cook, and Mick doesn't like to hurt Leonard's feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Well here's another one shot considering the last one I wrote was not very cheerful so I hope this redeems myself. 
> 
> Seriously. How many more of these will I write o.O

Mick woke up, facing an empty bed. Sighing, he turned around to face the clock. "11:00am" the clock read. Grunting, Mick got out of bed and pulled on a pair of trousers, not bothering with a shirt as Leonard had seen it all anyway.  
Mick could hear a string of curse words coming from a room as he crept down the hallway, following the voice. 

"Shit." Leonard cursed for like the billionth time as Mick opened the door to the kitchen. Leonard, oblivious to Mick's presence, turned to face a frying pan all flustered. Mick couldn't help but chuckle at his husbands flustered state. It was both hilarious to witness, but yet adorable. Jumping at the sudden noise, Leonard turned and glared at Mick.

"Morning sunshine." Mick greeted with a smile, ignoring the death stare that Leonard was giving him. "What do you think you're doing?" Mick asked, taking steps closer do the other man.

"Well, this was supposed to be breakfast in bed, but you woke up, so that eliminates the bed part but sit down. It's almost ready." Leonard smiled and turned around to get the freshly toasted bread out of the toaster and put the slices on a plate. Mick couldn't help but cringe slightly as he sat down. He knows how awful Leonard's cooking is, unless it's microwaveable. It was part of the reason, well most of the reason, why Mick did all the cooking. 

"Taadaa!" Leonard said, snapping Mick out of his train of thought and placed a plate down in front of him. On that plate, as well as the toast, there was two rather runny eggs which clearly hadn't been cooked enough, four rashers of almost, if not completely, burnt bacon, a pancake which Leonard had obviously tried so hard to make perfectly but Mick wasn't so sure about it and some baked beans. But at least the toast was good, it's pretty hard to get that wrong, and Mick was certain the beans would be okay because it isn't rocket science to empty a tin of beans into a bowl and stick the in the microwave for a couple of minutes.  
"Dig in." Leonard then added, sitting down next to Mick with a bright smile on his face. A smile so rare for anyone, well anyone other than Mick, to see. But even Mick barely got to see that smile. Mick just didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't want the breakfast. 

"Lenny. I don't know what to say, really. You did all this, for me?" Mick said, with his most genuine fake smile he could put on. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gesture, cause really Leonard is the deep romantic one out of the two of them. 

"Of course. Just something to prove how much I appreciate you." Leonard answered, keeping that smile on his face as Mick had a forkful of beans that he, almost, spit back out but swallowed them as quick as possible. The some of the beans where fairly warm but the rest beans were luke warm. Evidently, Leonard didn't stir them half way through. 

"Oh, Lenny. You didn't have to.. really. I know how much you appreciate me. You said 'I do' didn't you?" Mick replied, between taking bites of toast. The toast was good, it was just that Leonard forgot to put butter on it. But that's okay. He'll eat it anyway. 

"I know, and I did. But I don't want you going around thinking you're not appreciated around anywhere. So eat up, and we'll do whatever you want for the whole day." Leonard explained as Mick finished the toast. Next, Mick started to eat the pancake, which in his opinion; was far to sweet.

"Well..." Mick trailed off, with his mouthful. Leonard gave him a look.

"No Mick. We're supposed to be laying low from the criminal side of things for a little while." Leonard groaned, and chuckled slightly. 

"You don't know what I was going to say." Mick replied, after swallowing the mouthful of pancake he had, before eating more. 

"I know you Mick, I know what you were about to say." Leonard chuckled, as Mick finished the pancake. Mick picked up a piece of bacon and eyed it. He really didn't want to eat it, but he didn't want to hurt Leonard's feelings more. So, Mick picked it up and put it in his mouth. The bacon was basically rock hard and it was hard to chew.

What happened next wasn't exactly his fault. He couldn't handle it anymore. So Mick turned round and spat the piece of bacon out of his mouth. 

"Mick?" Leonard asked, a little confused and Mick sighed.

"Lenny.. I'm sorry to say this and I appreciate the gesture.. it's lovely. Really. But honey.. you suck at cooking." Mick explained, earning a laugh off Leonard. "What?" 

"I know Mick. I know I can't cook anything nice even if my life depended on it... and I know you're afraid of hurting me.. I wanted to see how far you'd take this... how much you'd eat. For me." Leonard explained and then it was Mick's turn to glare.

"You what? So I didn't actually have to eat this? It was all a trick? Lenny!" Mick whined and Leonard just laughed more.

"Lisa reckons you would have eaten all of it because, and I quote 'you love me so much.'" Leonard said, laughing reduced to a small chuckle now. 

"You know I would have." Mick said, pushing the plate away. "But Lisa was right about one thing. I do love you. So very much." He added.

"I love you, so very much too. Mr Mick Rory-Snart." Leonard replied, cupping Mick's face in his hands and leaning close and pulling Mick into a small, soft yet passionate kiss. "Let's go out and grab some breakfast." He then added, pulling away from Mick.

"Of course." Mick agreed, as he stood up. "But first, I want a different kind of breakfast..." He then added with a smirk before picking Leonard up and walking back towards their bedroom.

"Oh yeah?" Leonard asked, with a matching smirk.

"Yeah. Let's see how far I'll go now." Mick said, as he continued walking.

"Yeah. Let's." Leonard agreed before pulling Mick for another kiss as they reached the bedroom, with Mick single handedly pushing the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!


End file.
